1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproducing apparatus and a recording apparatus and, more particularly, to a recording apparatus for recording an image signal on a recording medium and a reproducing apparatus for reproducing the recorded image signal.
2. Related Background Art
In a still video camera for recording an image signal picked up by an image pickup element onto a recording medium such as a magnetic sheet or a solid-state memory, when a photographed image is recorded on the recording medium, ID data such as a photographing date, time, serial number, and the like may be simultaneously recorded. When a signal is reproduced from the recorded recording medium, a still video reproducing apparatus separate from the camera may be used. Since the reproducing apparatus normally has a character generator, the ID data such as the photographing date, time, serial number, and the like can be confirmed on a monitor display.
In contrast to this, it is inconvenient to unload a recording medium and load it in the reproducing apparatus each time the content of the recording medium is to be confirmed. Thus, some cameras having reproducing functions have been proposed.
However, a character generator in such a camera would be expensive, and it would make the camera bulky.
When a camera is used outdoors, a TV monitor is not always present. Therefore, if a character generator is added to the camera, a reproduced image cannot be observed unless there is a TV monitor.
As a recording medium of a still image, a still video floppy disk standardized in a "Meeting of Still Video" is known, and as a recording apparatus, a still video camera is known. The still video floppy disk has 50 tracks, i.e., from an outermost first track to an innermost 50th track, and a video signal of one field can be recorded on each track. In order to record a video signal of one frame (two fields), two adjacent tracks are used. In the still video floppy disk, a recording format such as a date, time, track No., field/frame ID data, and user code is defined as identification data to be added to a still image to be recorded, i.e., ID data.
As a means for setting or inputting such ID data, a conventional still video camera employs a predetermined input means. The input means is operated while observing a 7-segment display device which is arranged on a camera body and allows a 6-digit display.
The segment display device of the 6-digit display is disadvantageous for a still video camera which aims at a compact and inexpensive design since it occupies a relatively large area and is expensive. When the number of display segments is increased, a display controller is complicated.